


Bored

by ABigWhiteWolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigWhiteWolf/pseuds/ABigWhiteWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock's bored and doesn't have anything to 'play' with except his food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's out of character, but everyone needs a bit of fun. Especially Sherlock. (There's a slight Black Books inspiration)

“John.”

..

“John?”

…

“John!!!”

…

John was busy. He was reading a magazine which he found lying on the staircase. Mrs. Hudson probably forgot it there earlier when she was going through her morning mail. He thought he could take a look, just a glimpse, to see if there’s anything interesting. He came across a rather interesting quiz - that kind of quiz which by answering “What ice-cream flavour is your favourite?” tells you if you have predispositions to be a mass murderer. Anyway, this quiz was called “Do you take a good care of your pet?”

Well, this could be fun. I’ll just replace “pet” with “Sherlock” and see the result. John was amused by that thought. However he was also painfully aware of the fact that Sherlock is bored. Again. No matter how hard John tried to ignore him and his whining - when Sherlock Holmes is bored, you better do something about it before he takes over the matter himself and shoots a bloody heart into your door.

John was just answering the question “What kind of food do you feed your pet?”, deciding between “the best quality” or “homemade food, prepared with love”. That love bit didn’t really fit, certainly not now, when Sherlock’s been babbling over five minutes straight.

“John. John look at me. John look! John! Look! Look at me! John! John!!!”

Sigh.

John raised his head with resignation. “What?”

Sherlock was still in his pyjamas, wearing his shirt inside out, wrapped in the blue silky dressing gown. There was a plate in front of him on the table, filled with spaghetti Bolognese, or rather what’s left of it. It was an experiment, John’s experiment, he was wondering whether he’s able to take care of himself without a constant help of women. Or, simply put, without the constant help of Mrs. Hudson. His effort was however put in vain as Sherlock thought up a different plan how to deal with John’s dish. The spaghetti were hanging out of Sherlock’s mouth making him look like a semi human semi octopus creature with bloody beard, as the red sauce was dripping all over the table and Sherlock’s trousers. Sherlock raised his hands and revealed another part of his rather random disguise. The meat balls, the amazingly beautiful and perfectly shaped meat balls that took over 30 minutes to form, were pierced one by one on each Sherlock’s finger. Sherlock quickly moved his fingers causing the sauce to splatter John’s shoes.

“Look John. I’m a sea monster.”


End file.
